Out of Reach
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Because he knew, the moment he laid eyes on her he loved her. And that he would never have her. ―edonatsuxlucy


**{_Loving you's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert}_**

The moment he wheeled to the Earthland Fairy Tail's aid, he knew.

He knew that she was the one.

He knew he loved her.

He had tried seeming indifferent, his alter-ego helping him with it. But even the cocky side of him could see her beauty.

Her doe eyes, her smile, her _kindness. _

Just thinking about her made his heart go erratic. He needed her so _bad._

And he would never have her.

He was too soft and cried to easily. She was best fit with his counterpart.

His counterpart; Natsu Dragneel.

He couldn't help but loath the guy; he was everything he could never be.

Courageous, brave, friendly, charming.

Maybe a little stupid, but he had a lot of power to back him up.

And Natsu Dragion?

A wimpy loser that was only good for crying. He got in the way of everyone, even Ashley. Sure they were partners, but they both knew she was getting tired of watching out for him.

He was useless, and they all knew it. He took refuge in his car, rarely coming to the Guild.

And the day she left.

That was when he truly succumbed to nothing.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Lucy Heartfilia walked over to Natsu Dragion, concern flashing in her brown orbs. Natsu instantly flinched away, only to be reminded that this was Lucy _Heartfilia, not Ashley._

"H-Hai.." He muttered quietly. Lucy's eyes softened and she put a hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him at the bar.

"Are you sure? You look down." Lucy pouted cutely, causing him to chuckle. "Hey, don't laugh! I'm trying to comfort you-!"

"I know, I know. Arigatou, Lucy." He grinned and for some reason, a blush dashed across her cheeks.

"W-Well..no problem." She sighed, giving in. For some reason, Natsu's grin widened, and so did her blush.

"Are you okay Lucy? You're blushing quite heavily." Natsu noticed, and she blushed even harder, turning away so he couldn't see her face.

"Ayeee!" She squealed, hands on cheeks. "You aren't as dense as Natsu-_my_-Natsu!" She said, sounding like it was a dilemma.

For some reason, the way she said _'my Natsu' _caused a pain in his chest, his smile slipping off his face. He looked down at the counter, the laughs of fellow members and his counterpart echoing extra loud into his ears.

"Natsu-san?" Lucy put her hand on his shoulder once more, turning him so her doe brown eyes were looking straight into his black orbs.

"Lucy...-san.." Natsu murmured, eyes slightly glassy. Lucy's eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"I know that look in your eyes, I've had it before. Don't think like that, Natsu-san. You are very important to everyone." She insisted quietly. She pulled away, a warm smile on her face soon turning into a grin. "Without you, we wouldn't've been able to come here!" She giggled, her hands tightening their grip. Natsu's eyes dilated and he smiled, a blush growing on his face.

"Now who's the one blushing, eh?" Lucy giggled, causing Natsu to blush darker.

"L-Lucy-san!" He protested, earning a laugh from the pretty blonde. Natsu frowned for a moment, only to laugh along with her, heart thumping in chest.

* * *

"What are you doing Natsu? Come on!" Lucy yelled at him, her eyes bright with adrenaline. Natsu pulled a hand away, eyes widening.

"You have to stand! You have to fight for the ones you love!" Lucy insisted, pulling him up by the hand. He used his weight to pull himself back down, his being trembling with fear, tears still in the corners of his eyes.

"I-I can't fight! I'm useless! I'm-I'm-I'm scared!" Natsu confessed loudly, blinking causing his tears to fall. Her eyes softened and she crouched down next to him, pulling away his raised hand once more.

"Natsu.." She said gently, how can she be so calm in the middle of a battle? He doesn't understand her. How is she so strong? Her blonde hair blew in the wind and her brown eyes lit up.

"You have to stand up; I'm scared too, but I'm not backing down! You have to learn to conquer the fear!" Lucy encouraged. Natsu's eyes widened again and he looked down, his mind whirling.

"Lucy..." He whispered, jaw clenched. She was right, he had to fight for his freedom. Natsu Dragneel had told him the same thing.

Though for some reason, it sounded better coming from Lucy Heartfilia.

She pulled him up with a grunt, cupping his face. She stared him straight in the eye, kissing him quickly on the cheek, pulling away with a light blush.

"Nothing can hurt you when I'm here." Lucy promised. They both knew she was lying, how could she control the army's attacks? But the gesture still left him warm.

Natsu felt his face harden with confidence, his alter-ego for once coming out without the need of his car.

"Let's kick some ass." He stated, a lopsided grin breaking out on his face.

* * *

"We'll rebuild Edolas! Without the use of magic!" Mystogan encouraged, the crowd eating it up. They all roared in response, clapping in happiness.

All but Natsu. He just stared ahead, a mediocre look on his face.

He was frozen.

They were _leaving? _Just like that?

She'd be gone?

He felt ice cloud over his aching heart, his hands feeling clammy. He blanched, watching Natsu Dragneel start to glow.

"Natsu!" He heard her voice call. His heart took another strike, knowing she had already forgotten of him completely.

Though when he felt a tug on his jacket, he turned, in surprise, to see Lucy standing in front of him.

Not his counterpart.

She was panting, indicating she had ran to his side. He noticed the large tears in her eyes, her brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Natsu!" She sobbed, collapsing into his arms. He felt a sad pang shoot through him, not liking the sound of her cries.

"Hey...it's okay..sh." Natsu comforted her, patting her on the back, secretly trying to keep himself together.

"But..I don't want to leave you!" She admitted sloppily, weeping in his arms. His eyes widened and he felt the first tear fall from his eyes, soon followed by the second and third.

"I don't want you to leave, either." He tightened his embrace, pulling her into his lap as he sat on the debris covered floor.

"Natsu, I love you." She whispered, pulling back to stare into his eyes. His eyes dilated once more and before he can respond she claimed his mouth with her own. She kissed him softly, him responding delicately. She wrapped her arms slowly around his neck, sitting properly in his lap. She tasted sweet, just like he thought she would.

And when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"I love you, Lucy.." He whispered, suddenly feeling extremely cold.

_And it ended_

_just before it could begin._


End file.
